A Popularity Contest
by StartTheStars
Summary: Allyson Dawson, a simple smart girl and very shy, which had as its greatest enemy Austin Moon. The two have always hated each other, but a popularity contest, can change EVERYTHING!


A Popularity Contest

Allyson Dawson, a simple smart girl and very shy, which had as its greatest enemy Austin Moon. The two have always hated each other, but a popularity contest, can change EVERYTHING!

Ally POV

Arriving at school, I wished again that no one would notice me, especially Austin Moon. It was a daft idiot popular ever call me a nerd, and that's the word I hate most. Honestly, sometimes I think about changing, I dress like a preppy, using about 20 pounds of makeup, have no more stage fright, no longer afraid of anything or anyone. This would be possible if I were not so scared, but I take precautions not it?

-Hello! - My friend Trish yelled as I put my books in the locker.

Trish-I already told you a thousand times to stop yelling, someone can come and ... -

Thee notice? - She interrupted.

-Yes! -

-I still do not understand your great reason to be afraid of everything! -

-I told you because I'm afraid of everything! -

No! You told me because he has stage fright, not us! -

Forget it! Come to class-I said pulling her by the arm, but someone interrupted me.

Dawson-Hello! - Austin Moon broke, but I ignored him. Do not ignore me nerd! - He said again. I ignored him again. Not worth arguing with him.

We entered the classroom and would give important announcement.

So, folks, this year, the school had a very cool idea, and that idea is called Popularity Contest! Let's make quartets who hardly know each other, and to win, will be the last year! -

Everyone loved but me! Popularity contest? What is this ridiculous idea? Popularity, reputation ... things are ridiculous.

After class, Trish and I were just talking.

Ally-I'm super happy! A popularity contest is the best idea ever! - She said with a giant smile.

And you'll be happy if we put ourselves in separate quartets? -

-Ally, not just me that exist in the world! -

-In my world you are the one who is in it! -

-I know everyone and the quartet would anyone but those guys idiots, Ten and Austin! -

The next day ...

The was handing out leaflets showing the quartets.

"We'll see where I am" Ally thought as he looked closely at the sheet.

Quartets

Kassidy, Tilly, Dallas and Elliot

Hannah, Josh, Mandy and Trent

Anna, Lana, Jake and Janny

Ally, Trish, Austin and Dez

What? - I said too loudly so that the whole class could hear. And of course, I blushed once.

-For once I agree with the nerd! I can not stand this quartet idiot - Austin said shouting to the teacher.

-You can insist all they want, but I'm not changing the quartet of you! This contest is designed to get you to be popular TOGETHER, and without their best friends! - Sta Percy shouted.

At that moment, I looked at each other and Trish and Dez and Austin also. Well, at least I'm with Trish.

-Oh! I forgot an important detail! As I put in all groups, two girls and two boys, one of these pairs of boy and girl will have to-date Percy spoke, and I surtava, died!

Austin POV

I can not believe they put me with the angry nerd Ally and Trish! I'm with my best friend, but do not know if we will endure ... I do not know if I can take! You know what? I'll take that shit seriously! But of course, will change all that Dawson!

The next day ...

Ally POV

Austin joined in and had an idea dumber than popularity contest ... CHANGE ALL OF ME! Because it involves so much? This is my way, a shy girl and "nerd" who only lives behind the camera, I do not want to be the host of the show! The concert school idiot Marino!

Dawson-Ok, if you do not want to change today, Monday you will arrive and will Trish change everything about you ok, nerd? - Austin shouted and pointed to Trish.

-Oh! I'm not dating nor Austin Ten! Ally Austin gets you ok? - Trish said, looking sternly at me, as if I denied it, she would kill me! I honestly was afraid Trish! After the day she threw water on private director by denying him another 10 minutes she asked patio, my fear by Trish appeared! She had broken bones Ten several times, I feel sorry for Ten! Wait, I feel sorry for myself for having to date with Austin!

-Great, you will turn MY girlfriend, but it will be MY girlfriend, then everything will change for you! - Austin said winking at me.

The next week ...

Ally POV

Our class was at 13:30, so Trish got here 6 am! My father was traveling in Chicago and my mother was in Africa as always, I was home alone for 3 weeks.

-Ally, starting today, you will never be the same! - How 10 words can scare a person so much? -You know you'll have to change the look and attitude is not? You will have to learn to dance and lose stage fright! -

-Wha ... -

-Cale and mouth and let's begin! - She yelled grabbing a bag with colored tiger.

Then she started to move, it took 3 hours. Trish maquiou me, painted my hair, put clothes VERY different from me, and worse, is that I could only see what she was doing to me after all ready!

-You are awesome! Beautiful, wonderful, the glamor in person! Austin will kill you! - Trish said with a big smile and cheering me on. It was time to turn around, I was terrified of what I might see on the big mirror that Trish put on the wall. I could see my whole body. When I turned ...

I had the same hair length, just that peaked and smooth, and I was starting from the bottom of the ear, was blonde. My earrings were GIANTS (at least for me). It was a large silver star. Also on his face was a little light base, mascara, eyeliner, pencil, eye shadow and lipstick black with white skin color, but too bright. I wore a black dress with thin straps and well above the knee, and he was JUSTOOOO! Trish giant shoes put on me. Were black platform very large, with some pebbles. And finally, my nails were half black and half white. PURPOSE: I WAS WONDERFUL!

-AND-I ... -and I'm beautiful! - I stammered, impressed with what Trish did to me!

-I said is not it? -

And then it was time, we were in school, but I went with a below the knee coat and hood and sunglasses. I would die of shame! Trish, even without shame, was also disguised, but it was just to make a surprise.

Then we spotted Austin and Dez with black jackets and jeans, leaning against the wall.

-This transformation was not what I expected! Seem to go kidnap someone! - Austin sighed. I could not see anything that Trish had done, his coat covered the dress, the makeup and glasses I was sneaker because my heels were in the bag and were difficult to walk.

Ally-let the bathroom get this fantasy-Trish told me dragging.

We took the whole outfit, I did not want to leave the bathroom, but even so, I was forced because Trish wanted to kill me!

Austin POV

Assure that Dawson should be one estrupício anyway, never seen beautiful. Ok it might be a little cute, but only. Until Tilly is more feminine than her. Take that Trish has made a GREAT deal on nerd.

-Hello people! - Trish said, taking a few turns with your tiger print dress, short sleeve, with a necklace of white stones, with matching white shoes platform. She had her hair flat iron.

Where is "my girlfriend" - said in quotes wincing and crossing his arms.

-The "girlfriend" is ready, but do not want to leave the bathroom! - Trish said mimicking my gesture with his fingers.

-That's great! "My girlfriend" now is not very pretty and is nerd, now has diarrhea! - I said screaming and pointing to the bathroom.

She is not with diarrhea idiot! Ally is only with shame - Trish shouted angry.

-Why not put me with Kassidy? She is much better than the Ally! And this name "Ally" sounds bad huh? Horrible name for a horrible person! -

-Enough! You better shut up because you have no right to talk about my best friend! You think I wanted to stay with you Ally? This mistaken! The girls just get with you to get more popular! Remember the Alicia? She was more nerd than Ally, and all produced and started dating you! Remember how she became popular after dumped in Austin Moon? -

And-I-don't-have-c fault Ally is-is nerd! - I stammered pulling away a little Trish, she was exploding all over me.

-After all, when Ally goes out? The signal will already beat in half an hour! - Ten shouted.

-Half an hour is enough time to get popular! - I said

Not-for Ally! - Trish said crossing his arms. She will take half an hour just to walk with those heels out of the bathroom! -

You better go get Ally! - Ten said.

-I'm going! - I said walking to the bathroom, but Ten pulled my arm.

Dude, this is the girls' bathroom! -

-Ten, if Dawson is there, I can be! - I said pulling Ten Trish and me, but they did not come.

-Nerd? Where are you "girlfriend"? -

-I give up! I can run for years, but I will not leave this bathroom! - Ally said stuttering a bit.

-Why? - I said amicably miracle. That voice of Ally made me very sad.

-All people will laugh at me -

Who? Nobody will laugh at you! -

-Everyone will laugh, especially you! - She said with a trembling voice that spoke the last word.

-I will not laugh at you! -

-You laugh at me every day Austin! - She said nearly collapsing in tears.

-I did not know you felt sad about it! -

-You call me a nerd every day offends me, and makes me embarrassment! I will not go jumping over it! -

-D-sorry Ally! -

It's not just because you called me Ally I'll get out of here! I heard what you said on the bathroom door! I can not stand Austin! -

Ally-Please, I promise I will not laugh! Why do not you try? -

Ally POV

Austin was urging me to leave the bathroom, but I could not. I was holding the weeping, swallow all the tears, but I could see well sniffling. Austin looked like he was being my friend? Pretending to be! I can not leave the bathroom and still have a liar wanting to lie even more to me!

What do you want me to do? - I cried

I want you out of the bathroom and show how beautiful you are! - He said making me blush.

-I can not! -

-Go slowly! I'm only here! -

-So even! -

I swear I will not say anything! Just look! -

N-I can not! -

-Try! Take it easy! -

-Call Trish then I will later! -

-Ok! But please do not delay -

-Okay! -

Austin POV

Ally looked so sad. I felt more and more guilty every word she said! Each letter comes out of her mouth, it made me very sad. It felt like someone was pounding in my heart, whatever!

-Trish! Ally wants you to go there! -

-Ok! -

After about two minutes, Trish came out, trying to pull Ally, who was hiding behind the door.

Let's Ally! - Trish said as she pulled Ally.

-No way! -

-Go very slowly, hold her "boyfriend" look you! - Trish said making the quotes and making Ally laugh a little. If he does not like you back and takes all these beautiful clothes for me and give me to sell Kassidy ok? -

-Ok! - She said laughing a little.

So Trish came out and was on the Dec.

Ally POV

I'll leave now, I need! I tried to go slowly, but still no one saw me, so I decided to leave at once.

Austin POV

Ally was almost out, and then, all at once, she was leaning against the wall, and she was ... she was ... was beautiful! Much more than Kassidy was awesome!

Can I come back? - Ally stammered.

-Noooosssaaaa! - Ten said, not taking his eyes of Ally, and it made me jealous? Nãããoooo!

Can I come back? Can I go back? - Ally repeated several times, but I did not understand what she was talking about, could only look in the eyes, no reaction.

-Austin! - Trish screamed in my ear causing me to cry out and stay down on the bathroom floor.

Wake-"boyfriend" - Ally said in a mocking voice. -Say something!

-You are one gatona! - I blurted out, closing his eyes.

What? - Ally said giving me a punch in the stomach so hard that I made up quickly, but she seemed a little repentant and a few moments later.

Austin-Oh, uh ... sorry! - Ally said grumbling a bit.

-Alright "girlfriend"! - I said I support the wall and clutching my stomach. "Fortinha that cat!"

-So let us? - Ten also said not taking his eyes of Ally.

And now Ally is forced to go, because we made a deal right? - Trish said looking at Ally.

Shall we? - I said amiably.

Ally was kind property, she did not want to go. I pulled her by the arm and started to push her to the door.

Shall we? - I whispered in her ear and she would not stop shaking.

-V-let. - She said sighing.

Raze-TIME BABY! - I screamed and picked her up.

Still 15 minutes left over, and it was time to act.

I put my arm around Ally and the four of us started walking slowly. Ally looked so calm to me, and our noses were touching, but that did not happen because Ally turned her face to look at all the "fans" of her. Honestly, it made me jealous. But of course, I have my tricks. I held strong waist and Ally were still parading down the aisle. She could not look right to me. That was odd, but it was very good.

Ally POV

Austin is holding me very strong, actually seem a lovely couple. What am I talking about? I'm saying that I think Austin cool! What? I hate it! But I do not Ally! You and I are the Ally! I argued with myself and saw that I was talking to myself and Austin stared at me confused.

-But what is it? - He said chuckling.

That is ... -

You do not need to say anything! -

Then after 10 minutes have passed, we went to the classroom early to talk, we were enjoying just the four of us.

Haha, that was awesome! - I said laughing.

-You rock! - Austin said smiling.

-Noosssaaaa! - Ten and Trish said simultaneously. We all laughed.

-What are you laughing at? We are not "boyfriends"? - Austin said putting his arm around me.

- "Valentine" - I said, grimacing.

The bell rang and we sat in the same row. For the first time I sat in the background. We were all in the middle row. Ten first, Trish second, third and I Austin Wednesday. The teacher was late so they were all talking.

Hello-"girlfriend"! - Austin said turning smiling.

-Hi! - I said quietly writing in my book of songs.

-What discouragement! -

-Austin-

What? -

-Why are you being my friend? -

We have to pretend we're "Valentine" is not? - He said laughing a little. I was expecting another serious answer. I knew Austin was lying, he would never be cool by being "boyfriends" lying.

Okay, that's not it! - He said a little disappointed.

-So what? -

It's that ... when I went to insist you leave the bathroom, you talked things through ... sad. I did not know you felt that way! - He said almost touching his hand in mine.

-Uh ... I understand-I said starting to write a new song.

-What are you doing? -

-Writing-

-Writing what? -

Writing-something-

Let me see it! - Austin grabbed my notebook and started reading.

-Austin! Give it back! -

After a few minutes he turned to me again.

-Ally, this is amazing! You never said you knew compose songs! -

-Austin can you return it? -

-Calm Ally! -

Then I crossed my arms and waited for him to finish reading.

-Because you never sang one of those songs? You can not sing? -

Can you return it? -

-You are my "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" Austin Moon does not afraid of anything ok? -

-Austin is a long story! I will not tell you because I did not sing these songs ok? -

-Then you can not count HERE? -

-It! -

Austin then suddenly grabbed me by the waist and carried me out of the room at least had enough people and we're not just here just did not seem like we were just leaving.

-Austin loose me! -

-Because you never sang the songs to anyone? -

Because I do not want! -

I know that's not it! - He held my shoulders and stared at me. -Why? - He asked again.

-Because ... er ... -and I do not want to talk Austin! -

-But why? - He insisted.

-You can give me back my book? -

No! -

That drug-Ai Austin! - I screamed and went stomping angrily to my chair.

Austin POV

I've never seen so mad Ally. What have I done? I only asked because she did not want to sing!

The class ended and Ally did not say anything but me, even though I was with her book, and I mean, these songs are really cool. We were I, he was a little distant Ally and Trish and Dez not stop to discuss the film Zaliens (that pathetic). We sat at a table, and as there was more space, Ally sat next to me, but I was looking to turn another table where they were Elliot and Dallas, which also could not stop staring at Ally's legs that were crossed, and she gave was winking at the two (drug). As I said before, I have my tricks.

Ally POV

I was looking for the most beautiful boys school when suddenly felt two hands turning to the other side and would not let go of me, who was it?

-Austin! - I said mad trying to get away.

-Why are you mad at me? -

-Because you stole my song book! -

Aff-that idiotisse! - Austin released me and opened his backpack where my book was. Look-here's your secret little book! - He said seductively handing me the book.

When we entered the classroom, wanted to give a report.

Guys, the contest is going very well, and now we had another cool idea for the classroom you! Let's take a trip to a camp where you tried continuing popularity! - She said smiling.

Everyone was celebrating, even me. I love camping, except the part that I have to try to be popular there!

When we were leaving, I was going with Trish, we were going to my house.

-Ally! - Austin cried when we were leaving.

What do you want? -

Can I talk to you? -

-No way! Trish is going to my house-

-Ally, I'll by another court, is even closer, meanwhile you and Austin go together and talk! - Trish said going the other way, giving no time for me to follow it, even with those heels.

-Ally, because you get so mad at what I said? - Austin was looking sad, and I think I was also exaggerating.

Ai-Austin, I have my reasons-

-What are they? -

Oh-that's enough, I'll tell you! - I said pulling a park where he had a large hill where I liked to sit. You better sit down, the story is kinda long! -

Austin settled down and waited for me to tell.

-Uh ... When I was younger, I loved singing, so my dad gave me the idea to participate in the school talent show. I was very excited, but on the day when I started singing, the microphone was not working, so people began to arrange the scenes, but they forgot a wire on the ground, then I tripped and fell 5 feet from the stage, broke my leg, my nose and my arm. When I got better, I entered the school blog, and there I was, with the title "YOUR TALENT IS IF BREAK" and a picture of me in the hospital. I prefer to be the shyest person in the world to be the dumbest! - I said starting to whine a bit.

Sorry ... -and I do not know what ... er ... I do not know what to say Ally! -

Okay, I know it's stupid, I said speaking through discouraged

It's not stupid ... only ... weird! - Austin stared at me because I said nothing. -Ally? What are you thinking? -

-I do not know how to be popular on a camping trip! - I said angry

If I can be popular in a camp you can too! -

How so? - I said confused

It's you surprised me today - He said opening a big smile. You know, when Austin seems my friend, he is so cool, is that I like him? Nãããããoooo

-I was surprised, very surprised, or to one nerd? - I said laughing a little.

Do not talk like that! - He said seriously.

-Why are you treating me just like that? -

-I told Ally, I did not know you'd get upset with what I said! - He said sounding quite sincere, sweet.

-I like this new Austin! -

-I also like this new Ally! - He said making me blush a little.

We were very close, he was leaning a bit and I did not budge. At some point I do not know what I did and why I did, but I said something.

-You will smudge my lipstick! - I said laughing a little, but regretting it later, I could have let happen, but it would be too soon is not it? I saw Austin blushing, and regretted it even more. I laughed to break the ice, and gave me a relief when I saw him grinning and started laughing. I think you need to go, Trish will freak out! -

Ally-Ok! - He said standing up and holding my hand to help me up.

We were walking out of the park, so we parted.

-So, bye Austin! -

Bye Ally! - We stood helpless, so he quickly kissed my cheek and ran. I started laughing!

The next week ...

Austin POV

I was sleeping when I heard the alarm, and by some miracle I was not angry, it seemed that something made me happy that day, even if I had to wake up early to go to camp. I think what makes me happy is the one who makes me happy, I think it's Ally! Knowing her, Ally was sweet, sweet, cool, different from those girls who were flirting with me, Ally had something special. It was great to have apologized to her, out of the routine of the encomodar.

I got up quickly so as not to be late, ate breakfast with PANCAKES! So I sat and waited Ally, Trish and Dez beat the buzzer. Yeah, that's right, Ally, Trish and Dez went for me, Allyyyyyy ... Allllyyyyy ... I thought of her when something happened.

-Austin! - Trish screamed in my ear making me fall off the couch.

-It is better to take a knife to kill me soon? It has a killer right there in your kitchen! - I yelled making everyone laugh, especially Ally, do not know why I thought it so. Then I saw her smile and reciprocates. Trish raised her eyebrows, thinking strange look at me Ally.

-The weather is estranhoooo! - Ten said running to the door and Trish nodded. Just me and Ally were.

-Uh ... we? - She said laughing a little.

Come on! - I said to Ally running for the door with the bags.

On the bus, everything was so much fun, even arrecem all starting. I was on the Ally (Ally as always). The coolest thing is that she still had that style popular girl. She was wearing a blue denim shorts, a regatta all star white and black. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The most annoying is that all kids, especially Dallas and Elliot were looking for Ally flirting, I'm her boyfriend! Look, it's nice talking boyfriend without quotes. Suddenly I felt Ally's head on my shoulder, she had fallen asleep, it was so comfortable ...

Ally POV

After a few minutes of getting to sleep, woke up with his head on the shoulder of Austin. That romantic ... When he saw that I woke up he smiled at me. I just think I like Austin. No, wait, I like Austin! I like Austin Moon!

-How long was I asleep? - I said, still not taking my head shoulder Austin.

-A few minutes He said yawning.

You want to sleep? -

He shook his head and grumbling.

You can sleep here! - I said smiling and pointing purchases my legs. I talked a little joking, but he immediately lay on my thighs, and of course, Trish gave me a strange look and raised eyebrows smiling. The first smile she gave on the trip, because it was on the Dec. Austin slept about 15 minutes, there was still one hour to reach the camp. I had a nap, so I ended up sleeping with her head on the window.

Austin POV

After a few minutes of sleep, woke up, and Ally was sleeping with his head on the window. She was very beautiful in her sleep. I kept asleep for nearly an hour, when I woke up, Ally was all crooked to the opposite side of the window, but my head was still in his leg.

-Ally? -

What? - She said with her eyes closed.

-You are all crooked! - I said laughing.

-Oh my column! - She said pushing my legs to the other side and sitting on the edge in the window instead.

-Austin, let's not put the belt? -

-We're almost there, no need! -

-Ok then! -

Suddenly the bus driver braked sharply, and this was the perfect time for me and Ally being belt. I ended up falling under the seat of the bus, but Ally came rolling!

Ally POV

I was rolling on the floor of the bus was coming from the driver's side, because I did not put the belt? Why? What a shame! I hit my head on a low wall that separated the driver from the students. Everything was turning white and I heard many voices screaming my name, everything became blurred, black ... blacked out.

Austin POV

Because I did not let Ally put the belt? I was the first in line to rush out to Ally, and I was well away from it! The nerve! Behind me were Elliot and Dallas! Boys assholes! After Trish and Dez, and the rest of the boys and girls until Kira and Kassidy, the thing seemed to be ugly, too, she went rolling and deleted!

-Ally! Ally! - I screamed and started tinkering with his arm.

Sai-Austin! I can take care of girls better than you! - Elliot said, but Trish came to Dallas and pushing other kids away.

For the first time the madness Trish helped me! Austin-she said something? - Trish asked worriedly getting on your knees.

Nothing, it turned out! - I said a little beating on the arm of Ally.

-Our ... Ally rolls off and calls everyone's attention but has stage fright? I do not understand it! - Ten said confused.

It was not her fault, she'd put the belt, but as we were already coming, I did not! It was all my fault - I started to whimper.

It's Austin! All your fault you idiot! - Dallas yelled pushing that line all. The only bad thing to see Ally be the most popular girl in school, is to see those gay men chasing her. Idiots, I am the boyfriend of Ally! Yeah, I will not say more that word quotes! I like Ally, period!

Ally POV

I almost did not open my eyes, but I heard several screams Elliot, Dallas and Trish, and screams too picky Dec. You could see almost nothing but jerks each of the boys in a huge line. I'm so popular? That much! But you could see almost killing Austin, Dallas and looking for Elliot, and I saw that he would not let go my hand. I felt no shame of rolling out the bus, I felt good with Austin there. No more screaming right? I'll end the turmoil, after all, nobody is looking at me.

Started to get up slowly, laid back, but few who were not screaming look at me blankly, I felt a little headache, but I expect? Rolling out and hit my head on a wall. A small wall, almost nothing, but it is still a wall! Austin was very encomodado with Elliot and Dallas, we were only there for the same turmoil. So most people looked at me. The headache was kinda strong, but I wanted to stop the fight, so I started messing with the hand of Austin, who turned to me quickly.

-Ally? Are you okay? Is a lot of pain in the head? You came rolling! - He said beginning to get on my hair.

A little bit of pain in the head, and thanks for the suggestion of not putting the belt! - I said laughing a little, but he looked very worried. I've never seen so many people looking at me.

-Ally please I do not want that to happen, I ... -

Calm Austin-I did not die! - I said getting up and leaned on the wall I was leaning against.

Are you okay Ally? - Trish said coming closer to me.

-I'm great! It was nothing, I simply just rolls off the whole bus and hit my head on the wall! - I said those last words lowest noting that "the most popular girl in the school bus came rolling down and almost died!" but not dead! She thought to herself.

-Honestly, this was the most amazing scene I've ever seen! - Ten yelled hugging me strong (I still do not know what that was).

-Oh! What is this? - I cried looking at my dusty clothes and started beating me.

-You did not take it too seriously is not? - Trish said.

-I think not much, but I think everybody yeah! - I was a little on tiptoe to see everyone who stood watching me, and I ended up blushing. Even though I was a bit "new Ally" Ally nor a super preppy not feel ashamed! I called the attention of the entire bus, and went crazy rolling around this bus!

So we were all out of the bus and Austin did not leave my side, so we stopped near a mini restaurant where most students were. I pulled Austin to stay farther away, he was still very worried!

-Ally, are you sure you're okay? -

-Austin ... - I said in a syrupy voice through him to leave and he was worried about falling slightly. Suddenly he grabbed me and started talking to me quickly.

Ally, what's happening? - Austin gasped holding me in her lap.

So I opened one eye and said in his ear:

-I am with a painful hunger burger! - I also said in syrupy voice doing he opens a big smile.

Her crazy - He said taking me in her arms to the cafeteria. We sat and talked for an hour, then Trish and I went to the little bed of the girls who was about 20 meters away from the accommodation of the boys (Austinnnnn) Why am I thinking about him? Fuck.

The next day ...

that owned the camp had spoken that morning all about camp and blabla

Austin POV

I took a small tray where there was a chicken sandwich and sat next to Ally. Trish and Dez were at another table because they knew that Ally hated it that stupid movie of Zaliens (one more thing in common with me) * Owwnt *

-Hello! - I said happily putting my tray on the table beside her.

Austin-Hi! - Ally said as he ate a large chunk of your burger, which spilled ketchup.

, his mouth is full of ketchup! - I said putting my finger in the corner of his mouth where there was a snot-ketchup.

- 1 - Why Lady? And 2 - What the hell is LH? - She said laughing.

-Lady because you are married to me and LH is Mad about Burger! -

Hey mister do not rush things! We are "boyfriends", teenagers who do not have money to make a wedding party! -

-But we have when we do a world tour and we take our talent to the world! -

At my funeral, you can sing some upbeat songs ok? -

-You really have to stage fright is not? -

-Yeah! -

-But if you're not ashamed to leave his bus rolling by LH! -

Ally gave a small laugh and stuck it in his mouth a large piece of burger.

The next day ...

Ally POV

That day was a day off for students who were in the camp to get used to the climate there. But the next day we would enter the pace of physical activities and exercises, walking ...

When I woke up, all classes to become popular quartets were sitting on the floor and started a game of the bottle.

Come here Als! Austin shouted. I was trying to get out without anyone to call me, because I hate playing the bottle, but it did not work.

I settled next to Austin and started with the questions. The bottle spun and stopped in Austin and Trish, who looked at him with a mischievous look.

-Austin, Truth or Dare? - She asked.

-Consequence! -

You and Ally boyfriends are so close together, but I never saw a kiss of you. Would you deny a kiss very passionate in his Als? Austin huh? - When Trish said that, I started to blush and face Austin. All agreed. Austin looked like he had not hated the idea, and I do not! (I have gone makeup in the brain!). But after all, Austin was a blondie cool is not it?

Austin POV

Ally could not stop staring at me, and I loved the idea is not it? I would kiss Ally, who was motionless. Time to go into action. She was on her knees and raised.

I quickly put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

-Hello baby! - I said aloud. Our noses touched and quickly, I put my lips to hers, before she moved away. I did not think of anything else but to stay with Ally forever. The kiss lasted about 8 seconds.

Ally POV

Austin and I kissed! IF WE KISSED! Ally Dawson kissed Austin Moon! It was so good, I can not deny it anymore, I LOVE Austin Moon.

Then we move away slowly and saw everyone staring at us amazed. Was it so hard to imagine how boyfriends?

At night I threw myself on the bed and thought of that wonderful day. The best day of life der Allyson Dawson!

After two days, we had already done several things and hiking in the mountains as well, and later we would be on the beach. I'll have to put drug bikini!

Later ...

-Ally, are you kidding that will go with a pair of shorts and a blouse is not? - Trish yelled at me while we were inside the housing just the two of us.

-I am ashamed to put bikini! The other girls should be well skinnier than me! Will laugh at me - I whimpered

-Ally, I'm just putting shorts and a baggy t-shirt because my weight goes as two Allys! You only weighs 54 pounds! Put that beautiful bikini with one exit bath! - Trish insisted

Ok-ok! -

Ally D-Hooray! - She did not stop to celebrate.

After I got dressed, I saw how I was shaped haha! I looked in the mirror and was great with a bikini strapless, but it did not get, which was white with navy blue. Output bathroom was very thin and transparent, only served to give charm.

-When Austin sees you so! - Those words that came out of the mouth of Trish to me happy, and I let out a small smile. But after she said it, Trish looked rather sorry.

What happened Trish? -

It's that ... Ally ... The Austin-She rolled it I know you like Austin, and he likes you too, but I saw him ... I saw him ... I saw him kissing Kira! - She poured all over me those horrible words.

I said nothing, but pinches of anger leave my eyes, and now yes, I was going out with that bikini, I'm much better than Kira!

I was a little shy, but what happened made me very sad. So, I'll show you who's Ally Dawson. Honestly, I was well shaped, even more than Kira. (I have to stop a bit with this jealousy!).

Suddenly I began to parade in that soft sand. I did not look at the sides, but the corner of my eye I could see everyone watching me, this feeling is very good!

I started listening to some music on the guitar low, then I saw Austin, who was trying to create rhythms to the songs I did. I had borrowed my book of songs for Austin, for him to sing.

Austin POV

Was creating rhythms for songs that Ally had created and saw parading her bikini (BIKINI!) In my direction!

Austin-Hi! - She said excitedly.

-Uh ... Er ... The hi-Ally! - I stuttered.

Can I sit here? -

Sure! -

We were sitting, but I was no matter. We bored a few minutes, and seriously, Ally is very beautiful! I never thought I would one day Ally bikini. I never thought I'd find Ally beautiful. After a few minutes, Ally came out, it was 16:45 and I would train later.

Ally POV

I walked into the room and put a pair of shorts with a white blouse that was the middle of the belly and the short sides was long.

At 18:30 I heard Austin playing guitar again in the same place it was. You could see his nervousness in his eyes. But actually I can not blame him, I do not know if he even kissed Kira, but Trish did not lie to me. And if Kira had kissed him and he could not get away? Will want to see Kira Austin, but Austin does not want it. She may have done this to separate us. I'm still friends with Austin, I like it, I can not deny that I love Austin. But because he kiss another girl? I'll talk to him, we can talk about music.

I sat next to Austin, which now seemed calmer.

Hi-Ally-He said stopping just playing.

Hi-Austin-

You look beautiful! - He said that making me blush and smile a bit.

-Austin-

-Yes? -

-You ... you ... you like me? - I let out

-Er ... yes, I like you, I love you! - He said opening a big smile.

-I also love you Austin! - I said a little awkwardly, but said. I saw him getting a little red but smiled too.

-Your songs are great Als! -

Thank you. I wish I could sing them one day. -

-Ally, do not let fear get you. I've never seen you sing, but I know it is great in everything he does, less dance! - He said the last word laughing.

-I will play a rhythm and then you do the letter, will you? -

-Yes-

He started playing a rhythm, and I was feeling something, something wanted to leave because I was in the mood to sing? I can not sing I can not! Please voice, do not leave, I'll miss the letter! There was no way I could not control, I'm not singing, I'm going to puke, please do not sing Ally, Ally do not sing ... Damn I'm going to sing! Austin looked at me in a strange way, but kept playing. I was squirming all, so I opened my mouth unintentionally

I do not know, because my heart beats faster

I do not know where it comes from is willingness to break down barriers

I do not know from where comes the desire to break down the walls

The will to shine

Right now, I'm changing

My head is spinning

I'm trying to choose a path

But still do not know why this is happening

I do not know my reason, I do not know where I left the court

I'm changing, but why?

I do not know why this is happening right now

I do not know if it's right or wrong,

Just know, that's what my heart tells

I do not know, because my world has changed

I do not know why I'm trying

Just know that my mind does not think of anything else

I do not, I can still get more

I do not, I can no longer understand anything

I do not, I have reasons for this

What is happening,

I do not know, I do not seiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh ohh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

I do not know why this is happening right now

I do not know if it's right or wrong,

Just know, that's what my heart tells

I do not know, because my world has changed

I do not know why I'm trying

Just know that my mind does not think of anything else

When the song ended, I heard MANY applause, and I simply that neither the music, do not know why I sang. Wait, now that the penny dropped! I LOST THE FEAR OF THE STAGE! I managed to lose my fear of the stage, out of nowhere, and not wrong!

Austin POV

Ally was so wonderful, she lost her stage fright! Because of nowhere she started singing? She did not even know the words! Will was how she was feeling?

Ally-it was awesome! - I said lifting and embracing strong

-I do not believe I lost my stage fright! - She said, opening a huge smile

-You impressed me today Ally, but because you sang out of nowhere? You even had the letter! - I said confused

-Just like the music, I just do not know why it made me want to sing, it was something I wanted to leave me -

I pulled her to a corner of the bed and began to talk more quietly.

-Ally, I'm proud of you today, I'm actually proud of you since we started doing this popularity contest! You've changed so much! -

Ally POV

I smile every word that Austin said, but because he kissed another girl, he said he liked me

-Austin-

What? -

-Are you sure that like me? -

-Of course I like! -

-Then why did you kiss Kira? - I whimpered slightly

Kira-I kissed a month ago, actually, she kissed me, I never liked it, I like you! As a friend, or ... or whatever you want! -

I blushed, was getting redder, Austin wants me to be his girlfriend? I accept it is not?

-Are you serious? -

Yes-Ally-

I hugged him, and that night the weather became increasingly harmonious.

You remember once I called my Big Bear plush? -

FLASHBACK three days before ...

Austin POV

Ally was playing basketball on my team, estavavamos 17, and the other 15. Ally was simply too good at everything he did, unless of course dancing haha! But she is so sweet, so cool! Ally came running towards me to hug me.

-Hooray Austin won! - She said excitedly

I know it is not my beautiful LH! - I told rotating throughout court.

-You are my Big Bear plush named Austin! -

Because I'm your Big Bear plush? -

Ally did not hear my answer and ran to hug Trish, who was on the other side of the court. Because she called me Big Bear plush? Would you say that because he likes to hug me? Haha

End of FLASHBACK

-I remember I said still hugging. -But still do not know why! -

-I forgot to tell you the answer, but you're my teddy bear because I love to hug you! - She said hugging me stronger. At that moment I was feeling very happy next to Ally.

I knew! - I yelled to spinning.

And I'm your teddy-bear? -

-Yes! -

She laughed.

-But one little bear uses enough lipstick! -

-Hehe, why? -

Because I love training my kisses her! - Could see Ally blushing more and more every minute that passed that I said that!

-You never kissed me. I mean ... you never really kissed her A.U.C.B! -

What is a A.U.C.B?

-Amateur female bears With Lipstick! -

-Hahahaha! - I laughed out loud. But I already kissed you for real! -

No! -

-Oh yeah? -

-It! -

After that I put my hands on her waist strongly and approached me.

-So let's take our first kiss, I said.

Before she gave the answer I touched my lips to hers. That kiss was better than the other! Lasted twice!

I pulled away, kissed again and she walked away. Ally laughed a little.

-This was a real kiss? - I asked

-Uh-huh! - She mumbled.

Who was the first person you kissed? -

-In 5th grade, Billy De La Rosa, Trish's brother who was about 2 years younger than me, kissed me strength bastard! -

I started laughing uncontrollably, and then asked:

And what happened then? -

-After I gave him a flying kick and went for direction. Starting from that day I promised I would be better in my studies and not hit anyone else! -

-Great story! - I laughed as we walked hand in hand into the water.

I gave a bout of tickling her as she tried to get away.

-Exit Monica Austin Moon! - She screamed. My damn middle name had to appear?

Do not call me that! - I whimpered and did my best guy for abandoned puppy.

-Owwwnttt Austinnnn! - She said as she approached a bit. -Ok then, I'll call you "boyfriend"! -

No! No quotes! -

-Okay so my boyfriend Austin Moon! -

-Alright! - I said smiling. Are you ready for an onslaught of tickling? -

Me first get namoradooo! - She screamed and ran very fast.

We were running a few minutes, Ally was very rapid, was always at the same pace every passing second. She could easily run a marathon! I was almost upon her when Ally went into the water, I got lost, but still went.

-Allyyy? - I screamed.

I looked and did not find her, so I started to get worried.

Ally-Ok, I give up, you won! - I said, but she still does not leave the water. -Ally Seriously where are you? -

So I dove into the water trying to think, I came back and suddenly felt someone jumping on my back

Thee cheat boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend! - Ally yelled at my back.

LH-I'll kill your beautiful! - I gestured with my hand and pulled Ally did fall into the water.

-Ahhh! - She cried as I held her.

After a few seconds, Ally bit me in the arm!

Ai-Allyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! - I screamed. She took my arm in his mouth and I saw the big teeth marks that it had been.

-Hahahaha! - She laughed out loud.

Ally ran out of water and I left it behind.

-Turn your canine! - I cried

So I ended up bringing her and I accidentally pushed and fell to the ground. There we stopped laughing.

-Are you okay Ally?! - I said laughing

I think so! - She laughed. And you? -

-Great! -

We sat by the sea and we started talking.

-A.U.C.B! - She screamed

-L.H! - I cried

We turned aside, she looked at me, I looked her.

-You are very beautiful Ally! - I said making her blush and smile a bit.

Ally POV

Austin and I were just talking, but my phone interrupted us. There was a message from Kira.

hi nerd're having a dance competition on the other side of the house calls Austie me? If you want to come can come but from what everybody knows dawson dance or an idiot but oh well you already it is a flame

What is it? - Austin asked

-Want to see? -

He gave a thumbs-up head.

Then he looked at me laughing.

Kira is very stupid! We will not do you? - He told me returning the phone.

But Austin-... -

-I will only if we stay watching people dance. Kira thinks the boss of you and me. You changed so much Ally, can not let it control you! I will not because I know you'll be jealous Ally! -

-Jealousy? -

Yeah, jealousy! -

Austin-Oh I know you get jealous of Dallas and for staying Elliot hitting on me, but I know you do not like Kira. You can go Austin! -

Non-Ally! She'll get you to dance to humiliate you! And if you do not want to dance, Kira will tell you chickened! Ally No offense, but you are good at everything, but it's just too bad the dance. Of course you can easily learn to dance, but I do not want her to hurt you! -

Our ... Austin is very sweet to me. He cares so much about me. But I do not want Austin to stay doing this for me, if he wants to go, he'll go. Maybe I can escape from Kira.

But I want to go see you dance Austin! -

-Ally, I do not care if you do not want to go, I know that Kira is annoying! -

You do not believe me? -

-Ally, q is-of course-I believe-the ... Of course I believe you! - He said a little sad, but I do not want to see you hurt again! -

-I will be hurt by seeing you dance? -

-No. But if she wants to force you to dance or are you sabotaging? -

I know I care for Austin! Come on! -

Well, if you want I will! But you do not feel afraid of Kira is not Als? -

-I am a new Ally now! - I yelled throwing his fist in the air.

Austin laughed. We walked quickly to the other side of the house.

I think that Austin is here! - I pointed to a giant mill wheel in several people dancing.

Okay, let's sit somewhere and talk? -

I made a face just strange to him.

What I did Als? - He asked confused

Austin-I know you want to dance! -

Maybe I want to dance, but not with Kira! -

Ok, so let's buy a burger for your LH?

-Yes yes yes yes yes! - He said excited.

We bought burgers and sat at a table to talk.

-I wanted to know how to dance-I said dejectedly

Ally-Oh do not be sad! I can teach! -

-Now? Everyone will laugh at me Austin! -

Can we go somewhere more hidden! -

-In a party full of teenagers are dancing to the bathroom? -

-Hum ... 's true - he agreed.

-Now I am no longer L.H,'m S.L.H! -

Super-Crazy for Burger? -

-Yes! -

We laugh a lot but Kira arrived.

Hi-Austie! - She said in a syrupy voice.

Kira ... - Austin said discouraged.

I just stared at her, did not even know what to say.

Let's dance Austie? - She said.

Oh Kira but I'm sorry to interrupt and "Austie" going dancing! - I said ironically shaking hands with Austin, who winked at me.

- "Iam" dance, do not go over! - She said pulling Austin.

And who's gonna stop us? - I asked dropping Austin, getting up and getting closer to Kira.

I-dear! - She said pointing to herself and smiling.

-Try it and I said we were nose to nose.

-I think you do not see me trying darling! - She said pushing me with her finger.

Ui-hurt so much! - I said.

Do not hurt? Let's see if it hurts! - She said pushing me stronger.

It's the most we can do? - I said crossing his arms.

Of course not nerd! - She said pushing me even stronger.

-Stop procrastinating you idiot - I said.

They were all watching us and seeing me and Kira teasing us. Until Austin, Trish and Dez were without action, good, Ten was actually yelling "FIGHT".

Do not pretend to be the boyfriend Austie, he does not like you nerd! - Kira said putting her hands on her hips.

-Poor thing, there is no other word in the vocabulary of Kira Hurts! - I said making lips dropped.

-Wretched, nerd, stupid, stupid, incompetent, sick, disgusting, bloody, crazy, droguinha ... I most want to see? - Kira said approaching me again.

You do not offend me little bitch! - I said getting many laughs half the crowd we watched.

-Oh yeah? And that offends you? - Kira said giving a tight slap on my face.

"Oh ... Kira is fortinha! But I will not fight!" I thought, rubbing my face.

That must have hurt nerd huh? - Kira laughed.

Austin was about to go get me out, but I made a sign for him to stop, I know my way around "Austie".

-You will not gain anything by doing so darling - I said, but she laughed.

-Ok. And this? - She said giving me another slap.

I was about ... about ... Not Ally!

I heard cries saying it was for me to hit Kira, but I have to keep the reputation of preppy, not troublemaker!

Composer-useless! - She said, but that I could not stand, COMPOSER NEVER WILL BE USELESS! But not yet Ally!

-What did you call me? - I said clenching his fists

The most useless-songwriter I've ever seen! Good thing her mother died, she would die of depression anyway with a nerd like daughter! - She screamed.

Does not speak of my mother - I yelled punching me your face and making her fall to the ground straight. It feels good to "nerd" is feeling! Should have done this before, no one speaks of my mother! -Never talk about my mother bitch! -

Her mother was a damn, glad you died! That she was a slut -

What?! - I yelled throwing myself upon her and giving punches, it was anger accumulated over me, Kira talked things over, nobody talks about it from my mom!

Austin POV

Our ... Ally knows even defend themselves. Kira kept wriggling and everyone cheered by Ally. Ten nearly killed by Ally and Trish screamed more than all. I was helpless, one side of Ally until pretty crazy!

Suddenly, the owner of the camp appeared to separate the two.

-Stop it now! - She said trying to pull Ally, who would not let go of her hair Kira.

Me Loose Allyy! -

No one speaks of my mother fucking her! -

Other people who worked in the camp came to separate the two. Say Ally was winning 10x1!

-Excuse me, please let me go Ally! Forgive me! - Kira shouted.

Ally stood up, straightened his clothes was already crumpled both beat Kira. While Ally stood up, Kira could barely stand, and rested in the people who worked in the camp. She had her eye completely purple, his face was scratched with the nails of Ally and her arm was also a little scratchy, his mouth was a little blood and his nose too, Ally had torn up their spines. The only thing Kira did have at Ally is left with a little scratch on the cheek.

May I know why this happened girls? - The owner of the camp shouted.

This crazy-attacked me for no reason! - Kira said pointing to Ally.

It's best not to distort things Kira! You were talking about my mother, and I do not admit that speak of my mother - Ally screamed.

Her mother was a fool, not surprising that the daughter had! - Kira yelled

What? - Ally yelled taking another swing at Kira. -I hate you idiot -

It's not the violence that solved it! - She said.

-Apparently Ally does not know it! - Kira said wryly.

Guys, I speak, what really happened?

Kassidy raised his finger.

Excuse me, I'm a good friend of Kira, and I'm not as approximate Ally, but I saw exactly what happened! - She said

-Ok then, tell me what happened! -

Well, Kira was causing Ally, then the two began to provoke. Kira was threatening to hit the Ally, but Ally does not. Kira said some bad things about her, and slapped her. After Kira started talking about the mother of Ally, Ally got so mad and started a fight with Kira! -

Until Kassidy was telling the truth, I would do the same if I were in Ally. Okay that violence is not good, but whatever.

After a few minutes discussing the matter, the owner of the camp did both apologized and took Kira to do some healing and Ally stood staring at her.

Ally POV

Never hit someone both in real, never hit anyone! Vi Austin, Trish, Ten and some people who hated Kira come running towards me.

Ally-what was that?! - Austin yelled

Hate-cumulative? - I said

-Our ... for someone like Ally Dawson, have such seething anger is an interlude! - Ten said not believing that I hit someone

-My Girl! - Trish said lifting me by the waist.

So I did a little sad face for Austin, who was not understanding.

What happened Ally? - He asked

It's ... - I said with syrupy voice-I think someone stole my burger! -

We all laughed.

The next week ...

The camp was over, we were already in school and had asked to bring the wording of how the camp was.

Arriving at the school I went to my closet to put my books, when someone put my hands over my eyes.

Who is it? - Asked the person

-Kira? - I said ironically

Piiiii-WRONG! - Austin was, I turned around and put his hands on my waist.

-Hello! - I said putting my hands around his neck.

The trip was great, is not it? -

-Very! -

-I missed! - He said pouting

-Just have not seen for 2 days "Austie"! -

Do not call me that please! - He said laughing

After the third lesson, we went to the cafeteria, I, Austin, Trish and Dec.

Suddenly, a strange man, older, bald, wearing sunglasses, with a black leather jacket, a white shirt and black pants with leather shoes called my name and Austin.

Excuse me, you are Austin and Ally? - The man asked.

-Er ... yes. Want something? - I asked

-I was in the camp, and saw you and sing your songs. The pace of you is great, and I wish I could have the chance to record a CD of you two! Ah! Not introduce myself! I'm William Summers, owner of one of Miami's best-known record labels and the United States! -

You're kidding - Austin said looking at me and getting up.

No! Of course not! The music is fantastic of you, what do you say? -

-Of course it is! - We said simultaneously

-Ok then. We will start shooting in a month! But there's something different! - He said

What? - I asked

Actually, it will be a competition, a reality show, you faram CD, participated in the Reality, competed with other singers, and double that win will be the one that will win a gold album, two platinum and 1,000,000 dollars! - William said.

Austin-Oh my God! - I said hugging

That is too much Mr. Summers! - He said

Okay, the reality show will happen on vacation in Hollywood! We'll send more data by email you ok? Bye boys! - Willian said saying goodbye and leaving.

-Austin, I do not believe it - I said hugging him again.

-Congratulations guys! - Trish said excitedly

That's awesome - Ten shouted

I'm so happy - I said

And the best is that I get to spend two months with you Ally! - Austin said kissing me excited.

-Our ... - Trish and Dez said simultaneously.

Liked the story? Will still continue in the reality show, which Austin and Ally does not know is that Trish, Ten, Kira, Kassidy, Elliot, Dallas, and Trent will attend! What will happen?

CONTINUED ...


End file.
